Infinity
by Kylos
Summary: My story of good vs evil, Infinity is a tale of Kai White, a young man seeking to become the greatest warrior in the world, accompanied by friends to fight the evil which threatens to consume everything forever.


**Infinity**

Introduction

The Kingdom of Aegis, was once fought over during the beast war.

King Aegis would lead his army of warriors to victory, the beasts were pushed back into the deep depths of caves.

The Kingdom of Aegis warriors keep good watch over the land, all the residents feel safe knowing they are protected.

Lebonmore, a small town situated a few miles from the Royal Aegis Castle, is one of the main contributors of food to the kingdom, its population consists of families who are farmers, craftsmen and former warriors.

The town is a loving community with little crime, it is known for its rich heritage and festivals.

Kai White, a seventeen year old young man, lives with his mother and father, he wants to be a warrior someday like his father was.

However his father, Lore White, is a former warrior and the best blacksmith in the kingdom, he tells his impatient son that he cannot begin training until he reaches the age of twenty.

Kai often asks for his own sword, however Lore would refuse to make one or allow him to learn the trade, he would keep his son busy by asking him to run errands, usually involving the collection of materials for his workshop and helping with the town's farming.

Lore believes his son is immature for his age, Kai often makes mistakes, he will buy the wrong materials and can occasionally cause trouble with other townspeople due to his bad attitude.

Sometimes Kai will go missing for long periods of the day so he can avoid the errands his father will enforce on him.

The end of a day draws near, the sun begins to set and the workers return to their homes, Kai sits on a wall looking up at the sunset, he hears the call of his mother, Emily, he comes home for his supper and to get ready for bed.

He soon finds himself in bed, dreaming that one day he will become the greatest warrior of all time.

Chapter One - "Death"

"Wake up!", Kai is woken up to see a mysterious girl in front of him.

"Wake up Infinity! We need to get out of here now! Come on!" she screams.

"Huh, what is going on? Who are you!" he asks, as he rubs his eyes and yawns.

"There is no time to explain! We need to get out of here, the town is under attack, we have to get out before it's too late!" she explains, with as much intensity as her voice will allow.

Kai jumps out of bed and looks out of the window, his face is immediately overcome with terror, as he sees his beloved town of Lebonmore engulfed in flames, he sees his fellow residents screaming and running from ferocious, hungry beasts, these abominations are running after them on all fours, equipped with long sharp teeth, they are jumping all over them and tearing off limbs from their bodies.

The screams, the blood, the destruction is something that Kai had never seen before, he has never been so afraid in his whole life, he turns to the mysterious girl, she grabs his hand and says in a much calmer tone, "Follow me, we need to survive".

They both rush down the stairs and out of the house, Kai looks around at the horror, he sees his Father, Lore is wielding his sword he used in the beast wars, he is cutting through the beasts with ease, trying his best to protect the town, Kai screams at him "Father!".

Lore turns and sees him, as he continues to fight the beasts off single handed, he shouts back at his son, "Kai! Get out of the town, now!"

Kai is reluctant to leave his father, "Infinity, we need to do what he said, lets get out of here" says the mystery girl, as she pulls hard on Kai's arm.

He nods and begins to run for his life, a beast begins to chase them both, it leaps towards Kai, who sees this and dodges the attack, but he falls to the floor, the mystery girl pulls out some sort of weapon from a pouch located on her leggings.

Kai has never seen it before, it is black and small, she holds it between both of her hands, she points it towards the beast and pulls back on a trigger, located on the bottom side of the weapon.

The weapon releases a projectile, at high speed, which pierces through the beasts head, before it is able to pin Kai down, it brings the beast to its death instantly.

Kai looks bewildered by this, staring blankly at the mystery girl, she grabs his hand and helps him up off the floor, "Thanks so much" he says, in relief.

They both look back into the town, Kai spots what appears to be a tall knight, covered in a suit of the blackest armour he has ever seen, the knight stands there and is wielding a great sword, in both hands.

The knight is killing the townspeople, the knight appears to point at houses and they suddenly become engulfed in flames, it also seems that the beasts are working alongside the knight.

Kai can only watch, as Lebonmore is quickly being destroyed, he sees his Father run towards the mystery black figure, Kai is about to turn and run, but he stops, to continue watching his father run in haste, to fight the black knight.

Lore attempts to swing his sword at the knight but is soon stopped in his tracks, the black knight points at him, which appears to completely paralyse Lore and stops him from moving, the black knight lunges towards the helpless former warrior and pierces right through his heart, with the great sword.

"No!" Kai screams, he watches in pain, as he sees the knight pull the great sword out of his father, Lore falls in a heap to the floor.

The mystery girl is pulling on his arm, more than ever now, "There is nothing you can do, come on!" she shouts, in desperation.

Kai is in such an emotional state, tears are beginning to form in his eyes, he quickly decides to turn around, they begin to run away from the town as quickly as their legs will allow, into the forests, as far away from Lebonmore as they can get.

Chapter Two - "Confusion"

Kai and the mystery girl kept running, they ran as far as possible until they could not any more, as deep into the forest as they could go, after what felt like a lifetime dodging among the trees, they both come to a stop.

"We should be OK here for a while, but after some rest we need to keep going" the mystery girl stated.

Kai sat down on the floor, and put his head in his hands, in disbelief, his eyes tear up uncontrollably, and his whole body was shaking from fear.

"What happened? Who was that Knight in black who killed my father?" he cried.

"He is called Death, he will stop at nothing to destroy this whole kingdom" she stated in a calm tone.

Kai looked at her, as she took off a backpack she had been carrying around.

She seemed to be a young woman, possibly in her early twenties, she had long black hair, green eyes, she had a slim figure, but was wearing really odd clothing, which consisted of material Kai had never seen before, she started to rummage around in her backpack, looking for something.

"Who are you?" Kai asked, "All you need to know is, my name is Weiss, and I am here to help you" she stated, as she continued to look through her backpack.

"Your strange, those clothes are different, and what is that weapon you used to save me?" he asked.

She turns to look at him, and laughs "Ha, your so curious, I saved your life is that not enough?"

"No it's not, why should I be doing what you say, I don't even know you, what if you are working for the beasts?" he claimed.

She rolls her eyes at Kai, "Are you an idiot? If I was working for the beasts, you would be dead by now, and you should listen to me, because I know of your determination to become a warrior, and I want to help you unlock your potential" she explains.

"Well, I did always want to become a warrior, my Father would not let me, so I have been trying to train myself, anyway you still did not answer my question about the weapon you have" said Kai.

"Infinity, I know exactly who you are and what you have done" She takes the weapon out of a pouch on the side of her leggings "This is called a gun, it is an advanced piece of weaponry from where I come from, it fires projectiles called bullets, do I need to explain further?"

"OK, so where exactly do you come from? And why in the hell, do you keep calling me Infinity! My name is Kai White" he says in frustration.

"All you need to know is, my name is Weiss, and I will call you Infinity, I come from a far away land to help you, and the Kingdom of Aegis, I will not answer any more questions" she says in a formal tone.

Kai grumbles at her, and becomes quiet, thinking about what just happened, and what to do from here, Weiss is looking through her backpack again.

"I have a present for you" says Weiss, Kai looks at her with even more confusion.

Weiss pulls a shiny sword out of her backpack, she smiles and holds it out in both hands towards Kai.

"I took this sword from your house, from a secret compartment in your Fathers workshop, he always wanted you to have your own sword, look at what's inscribed on it"

Kai stands up and walks towards her, and looks down at the sword, on the handle was his name, KAI, on the blade itself, the word, INFINITY was inscribed in small capital letters.

"Your father was waiting until you matured enough to wield it, he wanted your warrior name to be Infinity, this is the best one handed sword he ever made, and he reserved it for you" she explained.

Still shaking, Kai was in complete awe of the sword, something he had asked for, for such a long time was now right in front of him, he took the sword from her hands and checked the detail, and the sharpness of the blade, almost cutting himself in the process.

"Be careful now, you have to learn how to use it, to avenge your father's death" Weiss said.

"OK I have no idea how you know all these things, but clearly you want to help me, so will you teach me some basics please?" he asks, with a more upbeat tone then before.

"Sure I will, that is why I am here, you have to trust me though and follow me wherever I go" she replies.

"Well, it's not like I have anywhere else to go, thanks for saving my life Weiss" he says, with a much more trusting tone.

Weiss smiles at Kai, "Don't mention it, I am sure one day, you would do the same for me"

Chapter Three - "Training"

Kai accepting this new friendship, and a new sword, he accepts training from Weiss, and his new name, Infinity.

Infinity follows Weiss through the forest, she had been explaining to him on the way, about the heat of battle, and what to do if a beast attacks you, he was taking in all the knowledge he could about fighting, and it seemed that Weiss had been in dozens of hard fought battles, she showed him some of the scars too, something which he was envious of.

On the journey he had been practising his swing of the sword, cutting down branches, Weiss explained how important it was to have both accuracy and strength in your attack, and several times he would get the sword stuck in a branch, or drop the sword by accident, meanwhile, Weiss had been tampering with a several devices from her backpack, which included a panel, full of very bright buttons and displays, Infinity however was too distracted playing with his new toy to care what she was doing.

After some travelling, they come across a cave, "We are going in there? Their might be danger from beasts" said Infinity, in urgency.

"You need some real training, cutting down branches, is not enough, you got to learn how to kill" she says.

"But... what if we get hurt, or even worse?" he says, "I got my gun with me if we get into serious trouble, I know this cave anyway, if you cannot kill beasts in here, you have no chance against Death" she replies.

The duo enters the dark cave, Weiss takes a device out of her backpack, which suddenly lights up the cave with a bright light, he looks at her, with the usual confused look, "Now that is pretty sweet, your so full of surprises Weiss", "Yea, don't look at me, be on the lookout for beasts" she says, like she is talking to a child who won't do as there told.

Infinity draws his weapon, and is alert, leading the way, Weiss draws her gun out, and follows just behind, they get deeper into the caves, and Infinity stumbles over a rock, and hurts himself "Ouch! Dammit!" He shouts, sending an echo down the cave, "Well done genius, if there are any beasts here, they know we are here now" she whispers. Suddenly there is a growling noise from further down the cave.

"Sounds like wild wolves to me" Weiss whispers, the duo stand still, as the sound of growling and paws running quickly through the cave, gets louder and closer with every second, they look down the cave to see eight wolves running quickly towards them.

Infinity blurts out, "Oh shit", the wolves are coming at them both, as a pack, with bright red eyes, and sharp teeth, Weiss starts to fire her gun down the cave at them, taking out one wolf, the sound of the wolf's yelp shows she got the kill, Infinity remembers what happened to his father, which seems to enrage the young warrior, he runs towards the wolves with no warning.

Weiss screams at him "What the fuck are you doing!", Infinity ignores her and runs towards them, and slashes the first wolf's head off, the other wolves attempt to jump at him but he swings the blade around, slashing off their legs, and their heads in fluid motions, Weiss looks on in awe of what he's doing, and begins to fire her gun at the rest of them.

They kill seven of the eight wolves, one of them manages to be quicker then the others, and dodges the sword of Infinity, and jumps to bite him in the arm, Infinity screams in pain, as Weiss shoots the wolf in the head, which immediately releases the grip of the wolfs teeth from his arm.

Weiss gets into her backpack immediately and pulls out some medical supplies, to cover up the wound, which is bleeding a bit, "OK that was great Infinity, now shut up, sit down and let me treat this" she says in haste.

"OK, thanks" he replies, as he sits down in pain up against the cave wall, surrounded by dead wolves.

Weiss treats the wound, and luckily it was his left arm and not his right which was injured, "That will heal up, it's not that bad, we can keep looking for beasts, you did a very good job there, lets stick together next time though" Weiss explained.

"That was amazing, sorry for running off like that, it wont happen again, promise" he replies.

"Good boy" she says, like she is rewarding a dog for following a command.

The duo continues into the cave, and beat up more beasts, they begin to work well as a duo, Infinity becoming more accurate, and stronger with each battle.

Chapter Four - "King Aegis"

King Aegis and his commanders are together in the strategy room inside the Royal Aegis Castle, discussing the recent beast activity.

A messenger boy, comes rushing through the doors, "King Aegis!" he shouts, "What is it boy?" the King replies in his deep tone, "I have just gotten word from one of our warriors, that the town of Lebonmore has been attacked, by an army of beasts! And..." he says in haste, the King interrupts "How did that happen? Surely our warriors should have stopped such an attack well before, and Lore surely could have defended it?"

"Please forgive me King Aegis, I have important details to share, so may I speak without interruption your highness?" The boy replies, with a scared tone, King Aegis looks at the boy in disbelief, because the boy had just spoken to him in such a way, "You may relay your message in full, boy"

"Thank you King Aegis" The boy prepares himself to relay his message.

"Lebonmore was attacked, and destroyed by an army of beasts, led by an unknown black Knight, this black Knight had been seen to use magic, and wield a great sword, he burned down the town, and all the crops, it is believed, that no one survived, including Lore White, the warrior who witnessed it from afar, managed to escape narrowly with his life to deliver this message"

This caused an upset in the strategy room, the commanders begin whispering among themselves, King Aegis seems stunned by the news, but responds swiftly "Silence!" He shouts at the top of his voice, the room instantly becomes quiet, the messenger boy, and the commanders stop talking and wait to hear what the king has to say.

"If this message is completely true, it seems that we may soon have an invasion on our hands, the Royal Aegis Castle, is the closest target for the beast army, we have not had a major battle in over five years, but it seems that somehow, under our very noses, the beasts have found a leader to coordinate their efforts, I order that every single warrior is withdrawn to the castle entrance, and preparations for war, is immediately put into place, I wish for all tier one commanders, to stay with me to plan strategy, the other commanders, you will help the warriors prepare for battle, this is to come into effect, as of right now!"

The lower commanders and messenger boy, quickly evacuate the strategy room, then a young lady screams "Daddy!", Princess Eileen Aegis, makes her way into the strategy room, with a face of determination.

She is the most beautiful girl in the whole kingdom, and one of the most intelligent, she is wearing her tiara which is full of the rarest and most valuable gems, on top of her long blond hair, her green eyes and cute face is enough to make men fall in love with her at first sight, she is wearing her white Princess dress which covers most of her amazing figure, and is usually always found playing with her pet cats, and swinging her staff around, which had been a present from her Mother, before she died in the beast wars ten years ago.

"I want to join this fight Daddy!" she demanded, "No! Princess Eileen, you will go back to your room right now, and remain safe!" he shouted, "But Daddy! You never let me go anywhere, I have been training so hard, I want to help defend the kingdom!" she replied, in frustration.

"I am refusing to talk about this, go back to your room, or I will assign someone to escort you back there, now go back so I can work on strategy, you will have two guards posted outside your room"

"I hate you! Mummy would have wanted me to use this staff in her honour!" she shouted.

King Aegis ignored her remarks, and started to plan out his strategy with his commanders, like Princess Eileen was not even there, the Princess was clearly angry and before she was to leave the room, she blurted out her last remark "I will become a warrior one day, and my name will be Felixia!", she storms out of the room angrily.

Meanwhile the duo of Infinity and Weiss had been travelling, Weiss was impressed with the progress he had made fighting the beasts in the caves, and they were now heading towards Royal Aegis Castle, Infinity still seemed sceptical about the true identity of Weiss, but was also pleased that he had progressed as a warrior, like he always wanted.

"How come we are going to the castle Weiss?" he asked, "We are going to the castle to see Princess Eileen Aegis, she can help us to defeat Death" Weiss replied, as the duo was hastily walking towards the castle, Weiss was playing around with the strange panel again, like before.

"What is that thing? Its like nothing I ever seen before" Infinity asked, Weiss seemed to be getting impatient with all the questions and replied with, "Infinity, I know your one of the most curious in the whole world, but you would be doing us both a favour, if you just shut up, and let me figure this out"

He replied with, "OK ill be quiet, but before I do, I will say that you really remind me of my Father"

Weiss turns around to look up at Infinity, square in the eyes, "Whatever you say, now less talk, more walk"

They manage to make it to Royal Aegis Castle, but notice its being guarded by warriors from all sides, there is not much chance of getting in unnoticed, Weiss explains the situation, "OK now, do not say a word and listen, we need to get into that castle, without being detected, its pretty clear that Death, and his army will be invading real soon, we have to get in during the commotion, if we try now they will be asking us too many questions, and we will probably be put in prison, and then killed by the beasts when they storm the castle, the warriors have a strict policy about letting in outsiders during war, so just do what I do, OK?" Infinity nods in agreement, and they both wait, out of sight from the Kings army of warriors.

A horn is sounded from the top of the Royal Aegis Castle, one lookout had noticed the army of beasts coming from afar, King Aegis comes out onto his balcony, equipped with his strongest Armour, and great sword, he shouts down at his army, "Warriors! Defend your kingdom with honour, we will vanquish these monsters, do not forget your strategy, lets go kill them all!"

All the warriors look up and salute their King, and cheer him on, they begin to go into formation for battle, as the monsters draw closer, the King comes to join them at the back, along with his top commanders, the beast army drawing closer with every minute.

Chapter Five - "Invasion"

The battle begins, the beasts begin to attack the warrior army, the warriors maintaining their formations, and killing pretty well, the beast army seems to be one of the biggest the kingdom has ever seen.

The warrior army begins to push forward in confidence, battling the beasts back, however some break through and kill some of the warriors, they are soon hunted down and formations are reformed, the bloodshed had really begun, the King and his commanders are looking optimistic, the battle is going well.

Meanwhile it seems that Weiss and Infinity have found a weak spot in the back of the castle, all the warriors had been brought to the front side, leaving a way in, and the lookouts are too busy relaying information to the King and the commanders, they manage to sneak into the castle undetected.

The King receives a message from a lookout, claiming the black figure, which had been mentioned, was slowly making his way towards the castle, followed by a group of stronger beasts, the King orders for the formations to become tighter, and to kill quicker, the warriors do their best to keep them all from breaking through the lines.

The black Knight makes his way to the front line of warriors, and stands there, dozens of warriors attempt to attack him, but are either slashed to death, or killed with magic, not one of them are able to make a dent or get close, the King starts to panic, and orders warriors to focus on the beasts, and to ignore this black Knight, he orders for commanders to push forward immediately on the Knights position, and take him out, unluckily these commanders meet the same fate, and are killed.

The formations seem to have broken down, the bigger beasts have arrived and killing the warriors, and are making their way through into the castle, the King and his top commanders surge forward to defeat the bigger beasts.

Meanwhile in the Royal Aegis Castle, Infinity and Weiss are making their way up to the Princess's chamber, they get there to notice dead warriors, they enter her chamber, to see two beasts attacking Princess Eileen, she is defending herself with her Mothers staff, but is in trouble, Infinity and Weiss charge forward and kill the beasts off, and save Princess Eileen from death.

"Thank you so much strangers!" says Princess Eileen with huge gratitude, "It was nothing your highness", replies Infinity, the Princess laughs and tells him "Please, you do not need to be so formal with me, call me Felixia".

Weiss comes forward and looks at Felixia, staring at her it seems, Felixia seems a little uneasy, "It is OK, we are here to save you, and take you away from this place, the kingdom is lost" says Weiss.

"How dare you tell me that, my Daddy is the best warrior of all time, he will not fall!" she replies, angrily she turns her back and looks out of her window down onto the battlefield.

The battle is not going well, over 75% of the warrior army has depleted, however the King and some of the top commanders are still going strong, King Aegis is killing more beasts than anyone and looks unstoppable, until the black Knight makes his way too him.

"How dare you attack my kingdom! I will defeat you, mysterious man in black!" shouts King Aegis, directed towards Death, Weiss gets the strange panel she was playing with, and starts pressing buttons on it, Felixia watches as King Aegis comes into close encounter with Death.

King Aegis and Death begin to fight, it seems that the Kings armour is helping and he is holding his own to begin with, but then Death unleashes a powerful magic on the King, and knocks him down to the floor.

Felixia shouts, "Daddy! Get up! Get up! Get up!", Death walks slowly over to the body of King Aegis, and looks down, and with no hesitation, he immediately strikes his great sword into the Kings heart, with tears flowing down her face, Felixia moves away from the window, unable to comprehend fully what she just saw.

Suddenly, Weiss gets excited, "Yes, it fucking works!", she presses a button on her strange panel, suddenly what seems to be a big swirling hole, appears in the middle of the room, Infinity and Felixia are looking at it with absolute confusion, beasts manage to break into the chamber, Weiss pushes Felixia into the hole and jumps in after her.

After thinking for a brief moment, Infinity decides to jump in after them, the hole closes and the beasts are unable to follow.

Chapter Six "Wizdor"

The swirling hole opens, Infinity, Weiss and Felixia are thrown out of it onto the floor, they land roughly, the trio stand up, brush themselves off and look around, it seems that they find themselves in a forest.

"Hmm OK, what just happened, and where are we, and who are you two?" Felixia asks, with a confused look on her face.

"I am called Weiss, this is Infinity, of Lebonmore, what just happened is that we got sent through time, and now we seem to be in a forest" Weiss states, in her usual calm tone.

"What!" Scream Infinity and Felixia at the same time, they both look at each other, then they look back at Weiss, then back at each other again, Infinity turns his head slowly back, to look at Weiss once more.

"We travelled through time? How is that even possible? What time period is it?" He asks, firing questions off rapidly at her.

"OK seems I need to repeat myself, yes we did travel through time, according to this device here, I am estimating we are" Weiss looks at the panel, checking out the numbers on a little screen, "30 years into the past"

Infinity and Felixia are shocked into silence, however Weiss is scratching her head, thinking of a plan right away.

"It seems that I cannot control this device properly yet, so we cannot pick exactly when and where to go, because its either broken, or I simply have not figured out how to use it properly yet, I think we should wait before using it again, and see if we can find a town so we can rest" she explains.

"That is a good idea, but if my memory serves me well, we are in the middle of the beast wars, it's going to be dangerous, so we have to be alert, luckily I studied a lot of history and geography, I know a lot about the landscapes and forests of these times, and this place looks similar to the one I saw many pictures of, and they called it Wizdor forest, which surrounded the town of Wizdor." Felixia explains, while she rubs her chin and looks around.

"Well I have no idea what's going on here, so whatever you girls decide, ill go with that" says Infinity in a dumbfounded way.

"Then its decided, lets go find the town of Wizdor" says Weiss, Infinity and Felixia nod and the trio begins to walk deeper into the forest.

Along the way, they come across some beasts and the trio makes short work of them, Felixia seems to be really enjoying herself as she has never been allowed to use her Mothers staff in combat, she is really impressed with Infinity and Weiss, she does not mind complimenting her new accomplices.

"Hey Infinity! You have skill with that sword you know, you could become a really fierce warrior someday" She states, "Your not too bad yourself Felixia" replies Infinity, Felixia giggles and smiles uncontrollably, "Not bad for a princess, and hey Weiss! What is that strange, looking weapon you are using?" She asks, "Its called a gun, advanced weaponry from where I come from" Weiss replies, "Oh! Where do you come from anyway? You never told me that" asks Felixia, Weiss decides not to respond, so Infinity replies for her, "I been asking these questions since I met her Felixia, you won't get an answer", Felixia squints her eyes a little at Weiss, "Hmm, mystery girl, well you saved my life so I am in your debt", Weiss smiles at her and replies, "Don't mention it, it was nothing".

The trio continues further into the forest, defeating any beasts which decide to attack, they see a clearing ahead of them, and what looks like houses in the distance.

"Hey, that must be Wizdor!" shouts Felixia, the trio run out of the forest and in front of them, is a small town, filled with odd looking people.

"I learned that Wizdor is the town of wizards, they were the masters of magic, anyone who wished to learn magic would come here, but there are no records in the books about what happened to them" Felixia explains, as they walk into town, automatically getting the attention of the wizards.

The wizards are wearing long robes and pointy hats, most of them seem to be old, they walk slowly, they whisper among themselves as the trio walk through to the centre of town, where it seems there is a fountain, the biggest house of the town seems to be situated here.

They stop in the middle of town with all the wizards staring at them, Felixia prepares herself, to make an announcement, "Oh grand wizards of Wizdor! We have come here in search of help, we wish to rest and learn of your ways!"

The wizards whisper more amongst themselves, Infinity shrugs his shoulders, suddenly the front door of the biggest house is flown open, a wizard walks out slowly.

He seems to be really old, he is wearing white robes, he has the biggest pointy hat of any other wizard and the staff he has, seems to be bigger than him, he has white hair, a long white moustache and beard. All the other wizards kneel and close their eyes in what seems to be a mark of respect towards him, he walks up to Felixia and looks into her eyes.

"I am Grand Wizard Kevendithas, welcome to Wizdor, what are your names?" he asks.

"Thank you for the welcome Kevendithas" Felixia replies, she curtsies, and continues, "My name is Felixia, these are my accomplices, Infinity and Weiss, we are tired after journeying through your lovely forest".

"You may rest at the Inn, also we will accommodate you with food and water, you are guests here, take your time to study what we accomplish, you will find this is a respectable place, with no crime, so please show the other wizards as much respect, as you would show to me" Kevendithas states.

"We will! Thank you so much Grand Wizard, Weiss, Infinity, show your respect!" Felixia shouts, in excitement.

Infinity and Weiss bow simultaneously to the Grand Wizard, they both respectfully say, "Thank you".

Kevendithas walks closer to Felixia, and stares into her eyes, while holding two fingers to the side of his forehead, "Felixia, I sense great potential and intelligence from you, also I notice your staff is equipped for magic, we may be able to teach you the ways of magic, if you so wish."

Felixia's face lights up and she gets excited, "Really? I would love that, I would try my best" she replies.

The trio are led to the inn by a wizard, Kevendithas goes back into his house, they are treated to some food and water and are shown to beds, where they will sleep for the night.

During the night, Infinity and Weiss are asleep, but Felixia is having trouble getting over, she walks over to Infinity's bed, and nudges him until he wakes up, "Infinity are you awake?" she whispers.

"Yes I am, what's up" he replies, she sits on his bed and is looking worried, "I have been thinking, and I know that my Father is dead, I have no one left, it is difficult because I have never been on my own, how do I know that I can handle this?" She whispers, sounding upset with herself.

Infinity sits up and is silent for a moment, "Princess, I heard a lot about you and how the King did not want you to break free, I was the same way too, my Father Lore, he did not want me to become a warrior, he did not believe that I could do it yet, but he is dead now too, we have to mature before our time and realise that the world needs us to fight, to be strong, your not alone, because you always have me, I will protect you with everything I have." he whispers, he puts his hand on hers.

"Thank you Infinity, you really do know what to say, I am sure with you here I will remain strong, we will get revenge for our families, the world needs us." she replies.

Infinity smiles at her and they hold hands for a brief moment, they let go, Felixia is about ready to stand up again, but she leans towards his ear and whispers into it.

"Don't you think that Weiss looks strangely familiar to you?" She whispers,

"What makes you say that?" he asks, with a confused look on his face,

"I don't know, something about her, it creeps me out, like I have known her before" she replies.

"I think it's your imagination Princess, we need to get some sleep OK?" he asks, in a polite manner.

"You are right, maybe it is just me, good night fierce warrior" she whispers.

Infinity smiles and replies "Good night", Felixia stands up and walks over to her bed, the trio manage to get some sleep.

Chapter Seven - "Magic"

The next day they wake up refreshed, and they begin to explore Wizdor, and talk with the wizards, Felixia is showing a big interest and wants to learn all she can, Infinity seems confused by the concept of magic, and although Weiss is curious how they are able to cast magic, she seems more interested in working on the time device.

Felixia asks for demonstrations, and the different wizards show her many different spells, Fire, Ice, Lightning, Water, Wind, Levitation and Curative, she is fascinated by this, as she had only ever read about this in books, and now she could witness it first hand, after several hours talking, and reading Wizdor books, she is summoned to the house of the Grand Wizard.

She goes in search of Infinity, and finds him relaxing next to the fountain, "Hey Infinity! Kevendithas has summoned me to his house, will you come in with me please?" She asks.

"Of course, lets go" he replies, the both of them walk towards the front door of the Grand Wizards house, and it magically opens of it own accord, as they go to open it, they both look at each other, and walk slowly into the house.

Inside the house, they see Kevendithas sat on a throne immediately in front of them on the back wall, a big bowl seems to be situated in the middle, and on the left, and right hand side walls, are two groups of four wizards sat on benches, all the wizards have their eyes closed and seem to be concentrating.

Felixia walks forward, and kneels down in front of the bowl, and closes her eyes, Infinity stands behind her, and is not exactly sure what he was meant to be doing.

The Grand Wizard opens his eyes and stands up, "Felixia, you have been summoned here to learn how to use magic, myself and the wizards seen here, will help to aid you, to unlock that ability within yourself, are you ready to proceed?" He announces, in a formal, ritualistic way.

Felixia opens her eyes and stands up, "I am ready Grand Wizard" she replies.

"Then you may use the knowledge from within you, you shall become one with the planet, you will form the elements, and manipulate them into spells, you will form a magical bond with your staff, and you will then, become a wizard, the time is now" says Kevendithas, while pointing his staff towards Felixia.

The Grand Wizard sits down on his throne, and closes his eyes once more, he holds his staff up into the air, and the other eight wizards simultaneously do the same, Felixia sits down, and crosses her legs, she holds up her Mothers staff, and closes her eyes, Infinity stays where he is and seems intrigued by the whole process.

"Fire!" the Grandmaster shouts at the top of his voice, suddenly Felixia's staff begins to shake in her hands, like she is trying to fight with it, the bowl in the middle of the room, has a little flame sprout up, "Concentrate Felixia, Fire!" shouts Kevendithas.

Felixia is shaking more but she fights her staff, she lets out a scream, "Ahhhhhhhh!", suddenly the bowl is engulfed in a huge flame, which lights the full room, Infinity steps back and covers his eyes, the bowl remains on fire for ten seconds, then the Grandmaster lowers his staff, the flame dies down, "Great Felixia, you have unlocked Fire, keep your concentration, lets try the next... Ice!" he shouts, as he raises his staff once more, a few seconds later, a block of ice is formed above the bowl, and it remains there for ten seconds, until it falls and shatters on the bowl.

This continues, Felixia becomes more responsive to Kevendithas, and she is successful at casting Lightning, and Water, which both strike the bowl, she has some trouble with Wind, as it's not directed towards the bowl, but the whole room itself, she manages to blast the front door open by casting Wind, following this she manages to cast levitation on the bowl, although the bowl is a really heavy object, she manages to levitate it into the air, and then slowly brings it back to the original position.

The last one is difficult, Curative magic is able to heal wounds, and is known to be the hardest to learn, she fights with her staff, as it tries to get away from her, "Curative! Find your motivation" Shouts the Grand Wizard, "Yes, this is for Mother!" screams Felixia, she gets grip of the staff, and is suddenly engulfed in a magical light which goes across her whole body from head to toe, Kevendithas and the eight wizards open their eyes and lower their staves, Kevendithas walks over to an exhausted Felixia, and puts his hand on her head, "Felixia, you have been successful in manipulating the elements, you have shown true intelligence and determination, and you clearly have a strong bond with your staff, by the power invested in me, I solemnly declare, that you have become, a wizard." says Kevandithas.

Felixia opens her eyes, and stands up, she takes a moment to understand what just happened, and her new power, then she looks at the Grand Wizard, and replies "My Mother, would be happy to know that her staff, will protect me, and my friends from the evil in the world, I am eternally grateful to Wizdor, thank you".

She turns around to face Infinity, who has a little smile on his face, she walks up to him and hugs him, "Thank you Infinity, for just being here" she says in relief, "I am very proud of you, great job Felixia" Infinity replies, she lifts her head off his chest, and smiles at him, she turns around to look at the wizards, and then she looks back at Infinity, "Lets go tell Weiss!" she says, in excitement.

With that said, she takes her arms off Infinity, and readies her staff in preparation for magic, she closes her eyes, and quickly casts Wind, to open the front door, she opens her eyes, and laughs to herself, and walks outside, Infinity follows.

Chapter Eight - "Deleted History"

Infinity and Felixia go looking for Weiss, they find her in the inn, playing with the time device, it looks like she is still having trouble figuring out how it works, Felixia runs up to her, "Weiss! Guess what?" she says in excitement, Weiss looks up from her work, and looks pretty fed up, "What?" she replies, "I have learned how to use magic, we did a ceremony with the Grand Wizard, and the wizards helped me to learn spells, watch!" says Felixia, like a child with a new toy, she turns to Infinity and smiles, and readies her staff to cast a spell, "Wait, Felixia, not on me!" shouts Infinity, Felixia closes her eyes and suddenly, Infinity is lifted off the floor, and begins to levitate, "Hey, get me down from here!" shouts Infinity, Weiss smiles, while Felixia is laughing and enjoying herself, she slowly brings him back down to the floor, "Sorry Infinity, that is the last time I will do that, promise" says Felixia with a big smile on her face, Infinity does not look impressed.

"I see that you are using your Mothers staff, for what it was meant for" Weiss states, Felixia's facial expression changes to become more serious, "Did you know my Mother?" asks Felixia, Weiss stares at her for a moment, then turns her attention back to the time panel, Felixia walks up to Infinity and whispers in his ear, "I am really not used to being ignored like that", Infinity looks at her and whispers back "Don't let it get to you, she was paying you a compliment", Felixia looks at him and nods, suddenly they hear a big noise coming from outside, and all three of them become alert, "What in the hell was that?" asks Infinity, Weiss stands up after putting the time device into her backpack, "Don't know, lets go check it out" Weiss says, and the trio quickly rush outside.

They push through the front door to the Inn, and look around, they see wizards running around in a panic, Felixia points outside town, "Look! Beasts are attacking!" she shouts, they can see wizards casting spells at beasts in the distance, "We need to go back inside, its important!" Felixia claims, Infinity and Weiss nod and they run back inside the Inn, and go back upstairs to the bedroom.

Felixia runs up to the window, she opens it and looks at what is happening outside for a moment, then she turns back to face her accomplices, "I never found out exactly what happened to Wizdor, it was assumed they were attacked by beasts forces, but apparently, there was so much going on in those times, no investigation was brought forward, I strongly believe that the town is to be destroyed right now" she states, with the most serious expression the young lady could muster, "Oh shit, what do we do then?" Infinity replies, "I think we should get out of here", says Weiss, Felixia looks like she is in deep thought, she turns back around to look out of the window.

Outside there is chaos, the Wizdor forest is on fire, all the wizards are gathered in groups, staves in their hands, they are killing beasts with Fire, Ice, Lightning, Water and Wind spells, but it seems they are having trouble, due to the sheer number of beasts coming through the trees at them, it looks like the battle is not going so well, they begin to die one by one, Felixia spots something coming out of the trees, "Oh no! It's him!" she shouts, Infinity and Weiss rush up to the window to look outside, Felixia points at a huge beast.

This beast looks like a humanoid reptile, it is standing like a human and is over eight feet tall, it is equipped with solid armour, also it is wielding a deadly looking blue spear.

A fierce looking dragon appears just behind and sits beside the reptile, like the dragon is its pet, the reptile waits for a moment and looks around, like it is surveying the battle.

"That is Lord Dragonexus, the leader of the beast forces during the war, he was responsible for the uprising of the beasts and caused so many deaths, it was not until he was defeated at the end of the war, by my Daddy, that we really began to win the war against them, he was feared mostly because of his ability to charm dragons and make them into his pets, something that no one has ever been able to do." Felixia states, while she continues to watch what is going on.

"That is not good at all, do you think we could defeat him?" Infinity asks, "No, we are not strong enough to defeat him, we cannot save this town, we should leave" said Weiss, "Surely we can do something?" Infinity replies, who seems to be coming emotional, Weiss looks at him, "Even if we could do something, we cannot afford to be changing history too much" Weiss says, who seems to be annoyed by the situation, "Why not?" asks Infinity, Weiss is about to reply but is interrupted by Felixia, "We have no idea what would happen, it is too dangerous". The trio become silent and watch the battle unfold, "Look it's Kevendithas!" shouts Felixia.

She points out a group of wizards, who are homing in on Lord Dragonexus' position, in the middle of the group is Grand Wizard Kevendithas, the other wizards break away from him, they begin to cast magic on the beasts, Kevendithas is moving as quickly as possible, towards the ferocious looking Lord Dragonexus and his pet.

Lord Dragonexus spots Kevendithas and lets out a battle cry, holding his spear up in the air, he slams the bottom of his spear down on the floor, and the dragon immediately charges towards Kevendithas, the Grand Wizard levitates into the air to dodge its oncoming attack, and begins to cast strong Fire magic at it, however the dragon seems to be strong, it looks up at Kevendithas and begins to flap its wings, soon enough the dragon is airborne and is pursuing Kevendithas.

The dragon continues to fly after Kevendithas, and it snaps its teeth when it gets close, however Kevendithas is evasive and continues to cast many different spells on it, Infinity, Weiss and Felixia are watching the battle and begin to cheer him on.

Lord Dragonexus stands there, looking up at what is going on, he lets out a strange, unique roaring noise directed at the dragon, which makes the dragon stop in the air.

Kevendithas, who is still levitating in the air, stares at it, the dragon unleashes a supersonic scream, which makes every wizard and the trio cover their ears, because the sound is completely unbearable, the Grand Wizard does the same and is not able to keep his levitation going and suddenly falls to the ground, the dragon stops its scream.

"Ouch, that almost made me deaf" said Infinity, "I think Kevendithas is in trouble" Weiss replies, with that said, Lord Dragonexus is seen running towards the fallen wizard, he jumps into the air with great height towards Kevendithas and positions his spear accordingly, he falls in the correct position to strike his spear right through Kevendithas, the other wizards see this happen and immediately focus all their attention on the evil beast lord.

Felixia pushes Infinity and Weiss away from the window, and closes it, "Let's get out of here, right now" she demands, the trio looking really dejected and hopeless at this point, Weiss pulls the time device out of her backpack and begins to push buttons, "I have no idea where this will send us, you know" Weiss states, while looking at a very upset Felixia, "I don't care" she replies, Weiss quickly pushes multiple buttons on the device and another large, swirling hole appears in the middle of the room, they all jump into it, knowing that Wizdor is no more.

Chapter Nine - "Bullies"

A large swirling hole appears and once again, the trio of Infinity, Weiss and Felixia are thrown out of it onto the floor, they stand up and brush themselves off, and look at their surroundings.

This time it appears they are on a hill, which is surrounded by a desert wasteland, as far as they can see, the sun is really bright and the heat is extreme, the team still look dejected, they begin to speculate when and where they are.

"OK, so when and where are we this time, this heat is annoying" said Infinity, who puts his hand over his eyes, as the sun seems to be blinding him.

"Well it seems we are in a desert, according to this, we are" Weiss states, however she is reluctant to finish her sentence.

Felixia looks at Weiss with curiosity, "Weiss?", Weiss seems to be in shock, but manages to finish her sentence, "We have travelled back 100,000 years into the past".

With that being said, Infinity kicks a stone on the floor, "That is just great, we are even further back now" he says, with slight anger in his voice, he sits down and the three of them become silent.

Weiss is playing around with the time device, Felixia is not liking the heat, as she is still wearing her Princess dress, she decides to take it off, "I definitely cannot wear this, it has to come off", She says, she begins to undo buttons in the back of her lovely long dress, after a while fiddling around with it, she takes it off to reveal, that she is wearing clothes that a normal resident would have worn in her time, showing her beautiful figure a lot clearly.

Infinity glances over at her, he is completely amazed by her beauty, she has the perfect curves and she seems to have a good amount of cleavage on display, however he is spotted looking at her, out of the corner of Felixia's eye.

"Hey Infinity, you like what you see?" she says, in a cheeky and flirty way.

Infinity looks away, he is somewhat embarrassed, and struggles to formulate a coherent sentence,

"Hmm, err, yes, you, err, look really, hmm, really, great" he says, as he looks away from her.

Felixia seems to be used to this, but in these circumstances, she does not want Infinity to be like this, she walks over to him, he keeps looking away from her as she gets closer.

"Infinity, please stand up and look at me" she demands, he slowly stands up and turns his head towards her, she smiles at him, he seems to still be a little uneasy.

"I am just a young woman, you do not need to act so shy, have you ever seen a lady, like this before?" she asks, in a calm soothing tone.

"No I have not" he replies, she smiles and walks around him slowly, "You're also not too bad looking" she claims, "I guess I should say, thanks?" he replies, she laughs and begins to massage his shoulders from behind, relieving the tension from his muscles, she gets onto her tip toes and says in his ear, "Yes that was the right thing to say".

This did not look like any ordinary beast, it is standing over nine feet tall with a wide and heavy frame, it has pale, yellow skin, however it looks like it has wounds on its back and arms.

It is roaring at three other similar looking beasts, that are seen moving quickly towards its position, they look significantly bigger in size compared to it, this smaller beast seems to be intimidated.

"Wow, I know these, they are called ogres, big strong beasts, they used to populate this world but for some reason they became extinct, it was believed they had some intelligence too, they would spend a good amount of time looking for food" Felixia explained, as she continued to look on with great interest, the small ogre begins to run away from the incoming threat, but it is weak and falls to the dusty floor.

The three big ogres arrive on its position and begin to hurt the small ogre, they take it in turns to punch it, they seem to be torturing it, Felixia starts to speculate, "That poor thing, it must be a runt, I hate bullies" she says in sympathy.

The small ogre is crying out in pain, it looks up the hill and sees Felixia watching on, it extends its arm out and points directly at her, it cries out loudly, Felixia is suddenly shocked by this.

"It's crying out for our help, we need to help it!" Felixia screams, "Are you crazy? It is just a beast" replies Infinity, she looks at him in disgust, "I am serious! We have not been able to save anyone so far, we are saving this one! I demand you go down there right now and distract those big ones" she says, staring a hole right through him, he looks at Weiss and she shrugs her shoulders, Weiss says, "She could be right you know", Infinity thinks for a second on what he will do, he looks at Felixia and says, "OK, I will pull them away, give me a sign when I can bring them back"

She smiles and nods at him, "Go now! Before it's too late!" she replies in urgency.

Infinity begins to run down a small path, leading down the hill, Weiss and Felixia following behind, he runs out onto the desert floor and heads towards the ogres.

He arrives and the big ogres seem to be busy hurting the small one, Infinity shouts at them, "Hey! Look! I am food!"

The three ogres turn around to look at him, with little time spent they begin to run towards him, Infinity turns around and begins to run away, luckily their big frames hinder them running too quickly, it seems the small ogre is still alive.

Felixia and Weiss rush to its aid, Weiss uses some medical supplies from her backpack, while Felixia begins to cast Curative magic on the wounds, Felixia asks it, "Are you OK?", the ogre moves its head slowly and looks at Felixia, "Yes" it says, in a deep slow voice, Felixia and Weiss look at each other completely shocked that it can talk, Felixia looks back at it and asks "Do you have a name?"

"Name, Gok" it replies, although it seems to be a big effort for it to speak at this stage, Felixia puts her hand on its massive arm, and looks into its eyes, "It's OK Gok, we will help you".

They spend a few minutes helping to bring it back to health, while Infinity is acting as bait for the three large ogres, he keeps looking back for the sign, Felixia seems to be doing a great job healing its wounds, "Gok, can you stand now?" she asks, Gok looks at her and replies, "Me, stand", Felixia and Weiss stand back, and watch as the ogre slowly stands up, who seems to be looking a lot healthier, Felixia and Weiss seem to be straining their necks looking up at Gok, Felixia smiles at it, "Are you ready to fight Gok? We need to kill those big bullies now" she says, nodding her head.

Gok brings its huge fists together, psyching itself up, Gok replies, "Me, smash!"

Chapter Ten - "Teamwork"

Felixia turns around and begins casting a spell, she releases a fireball into the air, Infinity who is still being chased, sees this, he lets out a sigh of relief, he begins to run back towards them, the three big ogres not giving up the chase.

He makes it back to the party and stops, he turns around and prepares himself to fight, Felixia, Weiss and Gok do the same, as the three ogres get closer, Infinity has an idea.

"Felixia! When they get here, levitate me above one of them" he says, Felixia looks at him and has a big grin on her face, "Got it!" she replies.

The first ogre is getting closer, Felixia waits for a signal, "Now!" Infinity shouts, Felixia begins casting Levitation on him and he goes up into the air above the ogre, she lowers her staff and with that movement, the spell is broken, Infinity begins falling towards the ogres head, he falls and stabs the ogre right in the eye with his sword, with his feet landing on its shoulders, it unleashes a painful sounding cry and starts to fall, Infinity quickly pulls his sword out and jumps off it, the ogre falls forward flat on its face, creating a cloud of dust, it seems to be dead.

Meanwhile the second ogre is rushing towards Weiss and Gok, Weiss is about to shoot at it, but Gok decides to charge towards it, the two ogres begin a fist fight, both trying to punch each other, it seems that Gok is quicker and the bigger ogre is having trouble getting a clear hit, Gok keeps dodging punches and counter-attacks with its own, the big ogre seems to be getting tired and loses balance briefly, Gok charges at full speed and tackles it down to the floor, Gok sits on the ogre and begins to punch it in the face repeatedly, the big ogre's strength is almost sapped completely, Gok reaches down and bites it hard in the neck, the big ogre cries in pain and tries to get out of it with all the strength it has left, but Gok keeps the bite in place, soon enough the second ogre dies.

While Gok is finishing off the second ogre, Weiss is being chased by the third ogre, she keeps trying to shoot at it, but the bullets are not penetrating, she repeatedly attempts to shoot it in the body and the head, it seems the skin is extremely thick and hard, the bullets keep bouncing off, she is being chased and starts to panic, "Help!" She shouts.

Infinity had just seen what Gok did, he shouts at Weiss, "Shoot the neck!"

She stops shooting and runs quicker, to make a good distance between her and the ogre, she turns around and shoots the ogre three times in the neck, suddenly it stumbles and falls onto the floor, Weiss braces herself, it hits the floor and creates a cloud of dust, which blocks sight of Weiss from the others.

"Weiss!" Infinity shouts, after the dust settles, Infinity and Felixia both give a huge sigh of relief, it seems the ogre had fallen and had just came short of crushing Weiss, who seems to be stood there looking down at it, as it dies at her feet.

The battle is over, the four of them gather together, Infinity looks up at Gok, Felixia looks at Infinity and introduces the ogre to him, "This is Gok, it can talk you know".

He looks at her with an amazed look, he looks back at Gok, "Why did they attack you?" asks Infinity. Gok scratches its head, it seems to be thinking, after several seconds of silence, Gok replies, "Me small, they big, they, kill me, ogre less, feed".

Infinity looks a little confused and turns to look at Felixia again, "Do you know what he said?" he asks.

Felixia is about to reply, but Weiss interrupts, "Basically, he said that those big ogres saw him as weak, they wanted to kill him, so they would get a better share of food, he was the easy target" she explains.

Infinity seems to understand this a lot more, he looks at Weiss briefly, then he turns his attention back to Gok, "So, what do we do with it?".

Gok looks at Infinity and turns its head slightly to one side, "Me boy, ogre".

Felixia smiles, "He is just a boy!" she says, in a cute way.

She walks up to Gok and puts her head on his huge arm, like a pillow.

"Please can we keep him?" she asks, like she is asking for permission from her parents.

"You want to keep an ogre?" Infinity asks, in disbelief.

"Yes we can take him with us, what do you think Gok?" she replies, while she looks up at Gok.

Gok looks down at her, "You save, Gok life, me follow", he gently strokes her head.

"I guess it has been decided" Weiss states.

Weiss takes the time device out of her backpack, she begins to press buttons again, "I really think we should leave, I hope we can jump to a more helpful time" Weiss says, Infinity and Felixia nods, "You are right", replies Infinity, with that being said, Weiss opens another time portal, Gok is shocked at the sight of it and steps backwards, "It is OK Gok, we go in there now" Felixia says, like she is talking to a young child. All four of them enter the time portal and leave the dusty desert behind.

Chapter Eleven - "Ambush"

The time portal opens, the party of four, are thrown out of it, Gok almost falling on Infinity in the process, luckily he notices this and rolls away in time, Felixia looks over at Infinity concerned.

"Next time, Gok jumps in first" states Infinity, who is pretty relieved he was not crushed, Gok looks at him, "Me sorry" he replies and scratches his head looking confused, "It is OK Gok, you did not know" Felixia says, Gok gives a little smile at this.

The party looks around at their surroundings, it appears that there is a lot of mud and scraps of material everywhere, no grass or trees can be seen, as far as they can see, also it seems the sky is filled with black clouds, "This does not look like a nice place" says Felixia, Weiss is looking at the time device, checking the numbers on a little screen, "OK this time we have travelled forward in time, roughly 100105 years" she says.

Infinity seems to be thinking for a moment, "So we are 75 years in the future, from my time period?" he replies, Weiss looks up from her time device and nods in agreement.

Gok begins to growl quietly, Felixia notices this right away, "What is it Gok?" she asks, she watches as he seems to have sensed something, Gok is looking into the distance and replies, "Danger", he points into the distance.

Weiss runs up to the side of Gok, she takes her backpack off and puts the time device back in, she pulls out a device which Infinity and Felixia have not seen before, it is a small object which appears to have a small round glass piece in the end of it, it is cylinder shape and the end of it becomes smaller, she puts the small end of it over her eye and points it in the direction where Gok had initially pointed.

Felixia looks at her with curiosity, "What is that?" she asks, Weiss who carries on pointing the device, she begins turning in a circle with it, she replies quickly, "It is called a scope, it allows me to look into the distance more clearly, however it seems that we are surrounded, by some floating objects I cannot identify", she quickly puts the scope back into her backpack and draws her gun, the rest of them prepare themselves to fight.

As these floating objects get closer, they look like nothing they have seen before, the objects do not look alive, it seems they are not made of skin, more like they are made out of hard material, there seems to be eight of them overall, all coming from different sides, the party gather closer together, all looking in different directions.

"What are these things?" Infinity asks, Weiss is quick to reply, "I am not sure, be ready to attack".

The objects get closer and its clear they are not living people, all eight of them stop several meters away and seem to be hovering off the ground, they raise what look like arms, with guns on the end, suddenly one of them speaks, "Three humanoid specimens identified, One beast specimen identified, submitting data, submitting data, awaiting orders, awaiting orders, specimens will not move, specimens will not move, failure to follow orders, will result in termination".

Infinity, Weiss and Felixia turn their heads to a side to look at one another, "I think we should do what they say", Infinity states, Gok is growling at them still, "Gok, smash?" he asks, "No Gok, please do not move", Felixia replies, in urgency, Gok stops growling at them, the four of them remain silent and await for what is to come next.

The object which talked seems to have a bright blinking light on its body, which continues to blink, after a minute the light stops blinking and becomes solid.

"New Orders, new orders, the four specimens will be escorted to the fortress, failure to follow orders, will result in termination, failure to follow orders, will result in termination." The floating object states, with no emotion whatsoever.

Suddenly there is a buzzing noise, one of the floating objects looks like it is having a seizure and falls to the floor, the other seven floating objects face where the fallen one is, the leader object which initially received orders, speaks again, "Red Alert, enemy attacking, enemy attacking".

The party look in the distance to see a group of three floating objects, which seem to be bigger and moving very quickly towards them, they begin to fire beams of light at the group of seven, each hit causing these original objects, to break down completely and fall to the floor.

All they can do is watch, as these attackers destroy the rest quickly, including the leader, these new floating objects stop, the hero's spot that each one of them are coloured differently, one is blue, one is red and the other is green.

The blue floating object hovers down to the floor and it seems to grow its own legs, suddenly appearing to be more humanoid in shape, it walks towards the party, each one of them looking really confused and alert.

"Don't come closer!" Infinity shouts, the blue object stops and looks directly at Infinity.

"Do not be afraid, we are here to save you, we do not mean harm, we would like to take you, to our human master" the blue object states, with no emotion in its voice, the party look at one another, they keep their weapons drawn.

Weiss walks forward a couple of steps, "What are you exactly? What are you made of? What is your name?" she asks in a calm tone, the blue object looks at Weiss and answers, "We are robots, we are made of a material, called metal, my name is Quilax".

Weiss walks closer to it, this seems to make Felixia uneasy, "What are you doing Weiss!" she shouts, Weiss turns around and replies, "I know what I am doing, trust me", she turns back to look at Quilax and walks right up to it, she touches its body lightly and knocks on it with her knuckles, she looks fascinated, "Really interesting" says Weiss, as she examines the robot further, Quilax remains completely still.

She looks at its face once more, "I am guessing you are not, alive?" she asks.

"No, we are machines, created with materials, we do not have organs, we do not breathe, we do not live" it replies.

Weiss turns around and walks back up to the party, "I think these robots are genuine" she states, the party of hero's lower their weapons, Quilax walks closer to them and stops, "We need to get back to base, before more robots appear, follow us" says Quilax.

With that being said, the robots turn around and slowly begin to head away from the party, Weiss begins to follow first, "Come on, let's go" she says, Infinity shrugs his shoulders and the rest of them follow the robots through the muddy wasteland.

Chapter Twelve - "Future Despair"

After half an hour of travelling, the party of hero's and the three robots come across what looks like a scrap heap, it is simply a mountain of metal and other materials, there seems to be a huge rock made of stone, standing even taller and wider than Gok, the robots lead the party up to it, they all stop.

Quilax turns to the party, "This is the entrance to our base, we will move it, please enter quickly" it says.

The three robots position themselves on different sides of the huge rock, they begin to move it to one side, revealing a hole with stairs leading down, the party enters the hole and walk down a few stairs, once all of them are in, the robots reposition themselves and move the rock back into position, making the stairwell become pitch black, Weiss begins to rummage around again in her backpack and pulls her torch out, she lights up the stairwell and the party, followed by the robots, make their way down the stairs.

After walking down dozens of stairs, they come to a large black door with a handle, Infinity grabs the handle, twists it and pushes forward, they all walk into a large, dark, grimy looking room, they notice humans are sat in groups huddled close together, up against the walls, under dirty rags.

The party begins to walk to the centre of the room, the groups of humans look weak and dirty, they seem to only have enough strength to lift their heads, however most of them are curious and begin to stare at the party.

They reach the centre of the room and stop, Infinity looks around, he whispers to Felixia and Weiss, "This is terrible, most of these people cannot even stand", Felixia and Weiss seem too shocked to reply to him, Gok seemingly does not understand what is going on, he decides to sit down and rest his feet.

There are several holes leading to passageways in this room, the biggest hole directly opposite the door they came in, a figure emerges from the darkness, the weak humans turn their attention from the party to the dark hole, Infinity, Weiss and Felixia notice this and await whoever it is.

Out of the darkness, a man emerges, he is standing at 6 feet tall, he has short dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, he is wearing black armour, which looks to be made of similar material to the robots, pinned to the back of his armour is a long red cape, he holds in his hands, a deadly looking Scythe, he walks slowly towards the party.

He stops in front of them, examines them all with his eyes, he looks really curious and sceptical, after several seconds of silence, it is broken.

"My name, is Richard Ramos, you may call me Ramos, I am the leader of the last colony of humans, I protect them all with everything I have, who are you and what are your intentions," He demands.

Infinity steps forward, "My name is Infinity" he replies, he turns to point at his accomplices and introduces, "These are my friends, Felixia and Weiss, that big guy over there, he is Gok, he will not mean you any harm, we were ambushed by robots outside, however we were saved by a trio of coloured robots, one of them claimed to be called Quilax, they brought us here" he explains.

"You all look so healthy, I am really curious how you survived outside, I have believed for a long time, that the remainder of humans, who are not slaves, were right here in this shelter" Ramos explains, as he paces in front of them.

Felixia takes a step forward, to get his attention and replies, "Maybe, we just got lucky?"

Richard Ramos stares a hole right through her, he does not seem to appreciate the answer, "There is no such thing as luck, when the world is swarmed with T.A.W forces, there must be another colony of humans out there, somewhere!" he replies with anger.

"Excuse me but, what exactly is T.A.W?" Infinity asks with great curiosity.

Ramos immediately turns his attention to him, his jaw seemingly drops, he seems to be completely shocked to the core by such a question, he quietly responds, "How can you not know, about T.A.W?"

Weiss takes a step forward, "I think I know what he means" she says, Ramos, Infinity and Felixia turn to face her.

She says calmly, "You mean, The Apocalypse Wizard"

Immediately the room is filled with gasps, screams and crying from the humans spread out across the room, the party is startled by this, even Gok is turning his head around wondering what is going on.

"It is OK! He is not here! Calm down everybody! Calm down!" Ramos screams, the weak humans begin to quieten down, although they are still really upset, Ramos turns his attention back to the party.

"Please do not say that again, it is forbidden, follow me to the library please", he whispers.

The three of them nod, Ramos looks over their shoulders, "Hey Quilax! Join us please!" he shouts, Quilax begins to walk over from the front door, Ramos turns and heads towards a dark passageway, Felixia turns to Gok, "Gok! Stay here for us please?" she asks, with a cute smile, Gok turns to look at her, "Me stay!" he replies, she is happy with this, "Good Gok!" she says with excitement.

Infinity, Weiss and Felixia follow Ramos and Quilax into a dark passageway, after a minute of walking, they arrive in a large room filled with bookshelves, containing hundreds of dusty books, Felixia looks amazed, she looks around and has to say, "Wow".

Chapter Thirteen - "Paradoxia"

Ramos sits down on a chair, which is situated next to a wooden desk, on it are several books, one book is open like somebody had been reading it recently.

Quilax stops at the door and appears to guard the entrance, Felixia seems to be in awe of the many books on display here, Ramos notices her enthusiasm.

"I guess that you like to read?" he asks, she turns to him with an excited glint in her eyes.

"Oh I love reading! I have learnt a lot from them", this answer puts another intrigued look on the face of Ramos.

"That is interesting, there are not many people who can read, personally I taught myself over many years, it was difficult." he replies.

Felixia looks like she is about to reply, but Weiss is quick in interrupting her, "Can you tell us all you know about T.A.W please?".

"Certainly, although I cannot tell you anything you should not already know, lets begin shall we?" he asks, as he begins to skim through the big dusty book on the table.

"That would be really helpful, thank you" Weiss says, Infinity notices three stools lined up against the wall, he brings them over and places them down in front of the table, they all sit down.

Ramos is searching for a specific page, he appears to find it and looks up,

"This is it, the T.A.W section, please be aware that this book is roughly 25 years old", he looks down again and begins to read from the book.

"T.A.W. The Apocalypse Wizard, is the most powerful Wizard the world has ever seen, he came from the skies in a meteor roughly 20 years ago, soon after his fortress was built, his Black Knight simply known as Death, had created a reign of terror and destruction across the world 30 years prior."

Infinity looks upset after Ramos mentions Death, he stares into space and mumbles, "He needs to pay".

Ramos looks up at him, Felixia and Weiss turn their heads to look at him, Felixia puts her hand on his arm, noticing how upset he is, she calmly tells him, "Don't worry, he will, I promise".

She turns to look back at Ramos and smiles, "Continue please".

Ramos looks at Infinity with concern, "Of course" he replies, he looks back down at the page.

"After Death had ruled over the world for 30 years, he handed the rule of the world over to T.A.W.

He immediately made his presence known, the beast forces became much stronger foes to the pockets of resistance which remained, also new creatures called Robots began to accompany the beasts and seemed to be of high intelligence and power; their primary function was to find slaves and killed anyone who would resist them."

Felixia and Infinity both look really shocked, Weiss however does not seem fazed with what he is saying; he continues on.

"T.A.W had tannoy speakers planted across key points in the world, after dozens of these speakers had become installed T.A.W began announcing his voice over them, the speakers were very loud and could be heard from great distances. He began talking about himself, who he is and where he is from, he had stated many times he was not of this world and had destroyed his home planet a long time ago.

He would ramble on about what his plans are, he would share his own personal jokes, sometimes he would ridicule the human race and how pathetically weak they are, T.A.W would claim that he really cares about his people and that he is their saviour, then the next day he would order the death of 100 slaves for no reason, his actions seemed completely insane and unpredictable and struck true fear into every human being."

Felixia seems to be in complete shock, she quietly says "Monster", she shuffles her stool closer to Infinity and holds onto his arm.

Ramos continues on further, "Through all of the irrational behaviour showed by T.A.W, there always seems to be one constant to this day, he always mentions just how annoyed he is because he has been searching for his time machine, which someone had stolen from him, he claims that this time machine is called the Paradoxia."

Infinity and Felixia look over at Weiss, who now seems to appear really intrigued.

"He often explains just how important it is to have it back, how important it is to find it, so he could make the world a better place, so he can make sure that no one is using it improperly, as using it in the wrong way could create one or more paradox across time-lines and make the world become unstable."

Ramos closes the book and looks up at the trio, "How is it that you can all sit there, and not know this information? How can you have avoided T.A.W for this long?" he asks with impatience.

Weiss stands up immediately, she looks deadly serious, she steps forward and looks Ramos in the eye, "Because Ramos, we are not of this time, we have travelled from the past, I hold the Paradoxia."

There is an uneasy silence in the room, no one is really sure what to say, Weiss continues to look Ramos dead straight in the eye, Ramos stares back until he eventually breaks the silence.

"Shit, so it's really real?" he asks, without blinking.

"Yes, it is definitely real, as real as you or me, I can prove it" Weiss replies.

"Are you sure it is wise, letting him see it? Infinity asks.

Weiss continues to stare a hole into Ramos, "I am sure we can, he is a leader of the people" she states.

She pulls back from Ramos and begins to rummage around in her backpack, she looks back at Ramos as she slowly pulls the Paradoxia out until it sits nicely in her hands.

Ramos immediately stands up knocking over his chair, "That is the Paradoxia!" he screams at the top of his voice, "I can't believe it!", his eyes look like they are about to bulge out of his head.

"Yes Ramos, this is the Paradoxia, we have come from the past and we are on a mission, to put right what went wrong, we need information on how to fix the Paradoxia and all the information you have on T.A.W."

Chapter Fourteen "Ultimo"

Ramos is completely stunned, he turns around and picks up his chair and sits back down.

Weiss continues to explain the situation further, "The Paradoxia can be used against T.A.W, we can save the world with it, but we are also in need of stronger weapons and a better understanding of T.A.W and his black knight, Death."

Ramos reaches for another book on the table and quickly begins searching through it, flicking through the pages with haste, he finds the page he is looking for and begins to read again.

"75 years ago during the invasion of the Royal Aegis Castle, King Aegis was killed in battle, Princess Eileen Aegis is never seen again, she is assumed dead."

Felixia speaks up, "I am Princess Eileen Aegis, Felixia is my warrior name".

Ramos looks up at her, "You have the presence of royalty, I am honoured to meet you your majesty." he replies with the utmost respect.

Felixia shakes her head at him, "Please Sir Ramos, I am not royalty which appreciates so much formality, please call me Felixia and treat me equally."

He looks at her and smiles, "Thank you Felixia."

Looking down again he reads from the book, "The kingdom began to fall, a group of warriors went in search for a legendary wizard called Ultimo, after several weeks of looking and asking people, they found a small house on an island, not far from the shores, situated south of where Lebonmore had once stood."

"That was my hometown" Infinity says with a sad look in his eyes, Ramos nods, "I am sorry for your loss" he replies, Felixia notices how upset Infinity is, she holds his hand in hers.

Ramos reads, "They had searched for Ultimo in hope that he could defeat Death, Ultimo was to be the last major hope in stopping the merciless black knight."

"They managed to find a boat nearby and used it to travel to the island, where they met Ultimo in person, they explained the current situation to him and how Death uses a magical shield which stops any warrior from killing him, Ultimo responded by saying he can break the shield and he will defeat Death."

"Ultimo and the warriors head to the Royal Aegis Castle which had become Death's main base, they begin killing any beasts which approach them with ease, they reach the throne room where Death is situated, Ultimo asks the warriors to leave, all of them except one joins Ultimo's side to fight Death, the last one watches on from afar."

"The battle was hard fought, the warriors tried their best to survive but Death soon killed all of them, something which Ultimo could not prevent, they finish the fight one on one, Ultimo manages to break Death's magical shield and it seems the battle is going well from that point, Death begins to go defensive, but then Ultimo's age shows through, he becomes tired and makes a small mistake, Death capitalizes on it and kills Ultimo, the remaining warrior manages to run away unseen to tell the story."

Weiss asks, "So I am guessing, after that moment is when the world really began to plunge into darkness?"

Ramos nods his head, "If Ultimo had been younger, he could have defeated Death, he was the greatest grand wizard of Wizdor in its entire history, until he was exiled".

Felixia perks up at the name Wizdor, "We were at Wizdor not long ago, why was he exiled?" she asks.

Ramos shrugs his shoulders, "I read something a long time ago, in one of those many books over there, that Ultimo was exiled, due to his increasing great interest in forms of black magic, which the other wizards deemed too risky to use, they felt he had broken the most sacred of Wizdor's teachings, but the source did not seem to come from Wizdor, so I am not completely sure it can be taken as fact."

"We were at Wizdor, it was destroyed by a beast army led by Lord Dragonexus, the Grand Wizard Kevendithas fought him and lost, it may have been possible that some wizards survived?" Felixia asks.

"I cannot be certain, Wizdor has been one of my favourite subjects, but there is not a great deal of records about what happened there, it seems they kept to themselves a lot of the time." he explains.

"What a shame", replies Felixia, with a disappointed look on her face.

Infinity looks at Weiss, "Do you not think it would be possible to meet Ultimo ourselves? He knows the secret to Death's magical barrier."

Weiss ponders on the question for a moment, "Yes it could be possible, but we need to fix the Paradoxia first, or we could end up jumping to random times again."

Ramos looks over at Quilax, "Hey Quilax, come and have a look at this machine please".

Quilax moves from the entrance to the room over to Weiss, she begins looking at it and explains, "It seems there is a glitch, it keeps sending us to different places and time-zones randomly, although I have attempted to tell it where to take us, it continues to do it.

Quilax looks at the machine and scans it with a beam, coming from its face, after several seconds it stops, "Quilax sees T.A.W components, Quilax also sees unknown components, Quilax computes he can work with Weiss to repair the machine, Quilax computes we will require one to three days to isolate the problem and repair it."

Weiss looks up at Quilax and smirks slightly, "You know what, I really like you"

Felixia and Infinity look at each other and almost burst out laughing, Quilax beeps a few times at the comment, "Thank you Weiss, Quilax will serve you well".

Chapter Fifteen "The Plan"

Weiss is happy with Quilax's response, "I hope we can fix it" she states.

"While you and Quilax are fixing it, I have a plan for what the rest of us can do" says Ramos, as he looks at Infinity and Felixia.

Infinity and Felixia's express great curiosity over his proposal, "What exactly did you have planned?" Infinitty replies.

Ramos explains, "Our current situation here is dire, if we do not get a new supply of food real soon, we will run out and the people here will not live long."

"That is terrible, so where can we get some?" Felixia asks.

"This is the problem, the only place we can get any is from the nearest factory, Factory 44, it is guarded by robots and houses an unknown amount of slaves." says Ramos.

"And you think we should go and raid it?" Infinity asks.

Ramos sighs and shakes his head, "Yes I do, it seems to be the only choice, we either raid the factory or slowly die here of hunger here."

"We will help you, myself, Felixia and Gok can accompany you, take the food and free the slaves." says Infinity with confidence.

Weiss looks at Infinity and says "It is just like you, to jump in head first when you have no idea how dangerous it could be."

"I don't care how dangerous it is, we need to help Ramos and those people" Infinity replies.

Felixia nods in agreement, "Yes, I agree with Infinity."

Ramos smiles for the first time since they had arrived, "This is excellent, lets plan the factory raid, Quilax and Weiss can stay here and work on the Paradoxia, let me explain what lies ahead of us."

Infinity and Felixia are all ears, Weiss and Quilax walk to a desk on the other side of the room and begin working on the Paradoxia.

"Factory 44 is situated north east of here, we may need to fight along the way. Once we get there we need to defeat the guards at the gate, the robots we fight will more than likely be X-Beam class, just like Quilax is. When we are inside we will need to locate the slave cells and the food storage room. After this we begin looking for three security codes, these will more than likely be situated in the robot regeneration rooms, however it is not always the case, these codes are used to access the main power room." explains Ramos.

"We need to cut the power so we can access the slave and food rooms?" Infinity asks.

Ramos looks impressed by his question, "You are correct, however we may run into a Gold Overseer class robot along the way, it is a stronger version of the X-Beams, also in the main power room will be one of the most powerful T.A.W robots."

Felixia looks concerned and asks, "What is it called?"

Ramos looks at the pair of them, with all seriousness he replies, "The robot is called Deathblow 44, they are rarely beaten, they are built for the sole purpose of running the factory from that room, as well as protecting the power units which keep the factory operational, it's size, strength and armour excels what the regular robots have."

Infinity is lost in thought, Felixia looks a little worried, however after several seconds Infinity responds, "I am sure with four of us working together, we can bring it down."

"That is what I initially thought, Deathblow class robots are not as strong as they once was, simply because they do not need to be, there has not been a successful factory raid in quite a long time."

"We have no other choice, let's prepare." replies Infinity.

Felixia smiles at him, "We can do this" she shouts in determination.

Weiss overhears the full conversation and turns around from her work, "You better not be getting killed, I will not be happy."

Ramos laughs, "I will look after them both, don't worry yourself" he replies.

Infinity walks over to Weiss and looks her in the eye, "We will be back soon."

Weiss nods, "Bring me back a souvenir please", she turns around and continues to work with Quilax.

Infinity grins and turns to walk out of the room, Ramos and Felixia follows.

They reach the main room of the settlement, the humans all give their immediate attention to Ramos.

He announces in a loud bellowing voice, "Everyone! I will be going on a factory raid now! We will bring back friends and plenty of food! Somebody please bring the large food sacks, now!

The weak humans cheer as loud as they can, one of them stands up and walks through a tunnel to another room, Felixia turns to look at Gok, who seems happy to see her, "Hey Gok!" she shouts with a big smile on her face.

She runs over to him, "Gok, we are going to fight now ok? We go find a lot of food ok? Follow me ok?" she asks, like she is talking to a young child.

Gok stands up, he looks down on her, he replies to her after some thought, "Gok follow, Gok smash".

Felixia claps her hands, "Yes that's it Gok! We are going to help people now"

The human who walked to the other room appears again, he is carrying two big black sacks, he lies them down in front of Ramos.

Ramos turns to look at Felixia, "Do you think Gok could carry these? With his size and strength, we could carry a lot of food."

Felixia nods, "Sure thing, I will ask him now, bring them over here." she replies.

Ramos picks the big sacks up and lies them in front of Gok, Felixia looks up at Gok and shouts once again, "Gok carry these bags please! We need them to carry food ok!"

Gok scratches his head, Felixia points at the bags, he appears to think about it, but then he picks them both up and throws them over his huge shoulder.

"That's right Gok, do not lose them ok! We need them for later ok! Felixia asks him.

He responds, "Gok carry", Felixia seems happy, Ramos looks amazed at the huge Ogre.

"He appears to be smarter than I originally thought" says Ramos.

Felixia turns to look at Ramos, "We got him from the past, he is very strong, you will see!"

Infinity asks, "Are we ready to go then?"

"It seems so, fearless warrior" Felixia replies, Infinity gives a little smirk at her and turns towards the door they originally came through.

"Let's do this" he says, Infinity leads the way towards the door, which he opens, they all walk through, the raid has begun.


End file.
